Segunda Oportunidad
by Nathix.G
Summary: ONESHOT / FELIZ NAVIDAD! / En la vida siempre se te presentará el momento en el cual crees que no puedes más, para tener una segunda oportunidad, por eso debes tomarla y aprovecharla al máximo


No crean que me he pasado a lados oscuros, sigo amando el NaruSaku más que a otras parejas, por eso, hoy les traigo un shot que me trajo el segundo lugar en el concurso de Navidad del foro NaruSaku más osom (no awsome, osom XD).

Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo adelantado mis amados lectores, muchas gracias por acompañarme a mí y mis historias durante todo este año, este es el último trabajo que publicaré por el 2013 (gran cosa XD) pero el próximo año seguiré con shots para animarlos (aunque algunos querrán matarme por uno que tengo en mente), pero recuerden lo que les dije al principio n.n.

Bueno ya, no me extiendo demasiado, lean y disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

**Rated: **K+

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Segundas Oportunidades**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**SAKURA'S POV**

La vida es diferente para cada persona, algunas dicen que las "ha tratado bien", y otras que las "ha tratado mal", otros tienen la teoría de que un ser omnipresente al que nombran según su creencia religiosa, no da cargas superiores a las que puedan soportarse, otras por el contrario piensan que la vida es como es y ya, hay diferentes teorías del por qué suceden las cosas, a mí personalmente me gusta llamarla _destino_, aunque eso ponga en duda el supuesto libre albedrío que tiene cada uno.

Una tarde en víspera de navidad me encontraba vagando solitaria como siempre por las calles buscando de algún refugio para la noche y algo que poder llevarme a la boca, con tan sólo once años había pasado por cosas que muy pocas personas podrían afrontar sin cometer un posterior suicidio; unos meses después de cumplidos seis, mi vida feliz se vio derrumbada cuando unos ladrones entraron a mi casa y asesinaron a mis padres frente a mis ojos, fui llevada a un orfanato donde fui abusada hasta que me escapé a mis ocho años sin un céntimo en el bolsillo, de ahí en más comencé a vivir en la calle dependiendo de la caridad ajena, pues siendo una pequeña niña de raro cabello rosa muy poco podía hacer para subsistir que no fuera mendigar por compasión.

Cargué por mucho tiempo con un pequeño bolsito donde llevaba una manta con la que pude sobrevivir a duras penas el frío de la época otoñal e invernal, ayudada del fuego de otros indigentes que tuvieron compasión conmigo, y mis ropas fueron unos pantalones holgados, zapatos viejos, alguna que otra camisa y chaquetas que iba cambiando a medida que iba creciendo con las que encontrara en la basura, el único objeto de valor que tenía era un pequeño dije que mi madre me había regalado, era de oro, tenía la foto de mis padres conmigo de bebé por delante, y atrás un grabado que rezaba "Siempre Estaremos Contigo".

Como sea, ese día era especialmente frío y sentía que el hambre me mataba, me sentía débil y apenas sí podía caminar, pasé al lado de una tienda donde vendían comida y quedé idiotizada, nunca había robado en mi vida, pero en aquel caso extremo me pareció casi inevitable.

**-¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!?-** la voz de una mujer me asustó cuando intenté ocultar una manzana en mi chaqueta.

El pánico me invadió de inmediato como buena primeriza, dejé caer la fruta y salí corriendo del lugar pero el golpe de un palo me hizo caer al suelo.

**-¡Lo siento mucho!-** grité con la voz quebrada del llanto que pugnaba por salir, no me di cuenta que había perdido en el momento de la caída mi dije de oro, mi objeto más preciado.

**-¡Esto te enseñará a no robar**!- gritó la mujer levantando el palo pero antes de que lograra tocarme una pequeña mano lo detuvo.

**-¡Basta tía Mikoto!-** exclamó un niño frente a mí y fue como una revelación, tenía piel tostada, rubios cabellos y los ojos más azules que había visto nunca **–Perdónala, por favor-** pidió con una reverencia.

**-Es una granuja, hazte a un lado Naruto-** dijo la mujer despectiva.

**-Por favor-** insistió el niño y la mujer suspiró cansinamente.

**-Si vuelvo a encontrarla robando no la volverás a salvar-** le dijo con voz severa pero acariciándole cariñosamente los cabellos para revolverlos más de lo que ya los tenía y se fue.

Mis dudas fueron enormes tras aquello, ¿por qué alguien habría de defenderme si ni siquiera me conocía? El único gesto amistoso que la gente de clase media en adelante tenía conmigo era el darme unas cuantas monedas, vivía con el miedo de que la historia se repitiera nuevamente así que nunca me acercaba demasiado a nadie, no es que tuviera muchas opciones de todas formas, nadie quiere tratar con una niña de la calle.

Tras esto recuerdo haber salido corriendo despavorida hasta que el niño me alcanzó.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó una vez me sujetó de la mano.

**-No me hagas daño, por favor, te lo pido-** rogué casi patéticamente.

**-¡No voy a lastimarte 'ttebayo! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y quiero ser tu amigo-** me sonrió y me llevó casi a rastras a un establecimiento tipo tasca-restaurant donde trabajaban sus padres.

**-¿Quién es tu nueva amiga, Naruto?-** preguntó un jovial hombre, se veía que el niño de nombre raro y él eran idénticos.

**-Es muy linda-** comentó una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos haciéndome sonrojar **-¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?**

Me sentí algo intimidada y quise salir corriendo nuevamente pero me contuve, ellos parecieron comprenderme y no me forzaron a responder, muy amablemente me ofrecieron un delicioso platillo que engullí sin pensármelo dos veces, no sé si fue por el hambre que tenía o si de verdad eran muy buenos cocinando pero aquello me supo a gloria, ramen me dijeron que se llamaba.

**-Mi nombre es Sakura-** les dije luego de haber entrado en confianza.

**-¿Y dónde están tus padres, pequeña?-** preguntó Kushina limpiando mi rostro.

Mi triste mirada debió haberles dado un indicio de lo que era mi vida pues nuevamente dejaron el tema de lado.

**-Puedes venir aquí cada vez que lo desees, Sakura-chan-** ofreció Naruto muy amigablemente **–Yo mismo te cocinaré algo 'ttebayo-** y puso una pose _cool_ que me dio risa.

**-¿Tienes dónde quedarte esta noche? Hace frío-** comentó la mujer pelirroja y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza **–Deberías quedarte en nuestra casa entonces-** me ofreció amablemente y me sentí sumamente agradecida y endeudada moralmente con aquella familia y anhelé más que nunca en mi vida recuperar la mía, pero la realidad es que esto no es un cuento de hadas y mis padres jamás volverían a estar conmigo, nada volvería a ser igual, seguiría siendo huérfana por siempre y eso nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo… pero sí que podía cambiar mi futuro.

**-No, gracias-** dije a lo que ellos se sorprendieron, pero temía que si les agarraba cariño algo malo les pudiera ocurrir, salí corriendo del local con una nueva visión de lo que quería para mi vida, y estaba dispuesta a obtenerlo.

Empecé a buscarme pequeños empleos de lo que fuera, cuidando perros, haciendo recados, cortando césped o ayudando a pintar el exterior de las casas, iba una o dos veces por semana al restaurant para ver a la familia Uzumaki, empecé a pagarles la mitad de las comidas pues sentía que de alguna forma debía pagarles tanta generosidad, aunque al principio me discutieron eso terminaron aceptando al escuchar mis razones.

Un día de navidad, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con un humilde señor de acomodada familia, Shikaku Nara, para ese entonces andaba de paseo por el pueblo pues vivía en la ciudad capital, él me contrató para que lavara su auto y aunque no hice un muy buen trabajo pasó gran tiempo preguntándome por mí, aunque al principio estuve algo reacia a hablar la conversación fue fluyendo, a los pocos días volvió a buscarme para que le ayudara con el mantenimiento de su linda casa, lo que implicaba un viaje de unos treinta minutos en carro y como necesitaba el dinero y había mostrado ser buena persona acepté, con gusto ayudé en todo lo que me pedía y él pareció interesarse en mis particulares habilidades para aprender rápido, incluso me ayudó a perfeccionar mi lectura, me sentía afortunada y a la vez triste pues no pude volver a ver a la familia Uzumaki, aún recordaba con nostalgia cuando me despedí de ellos.

**-¿Por qué te vas, Sakura-chan?-** preguntó Naruto con sus ojos llorosos, eso me partió el corazón **-¿Ya no quieres ser mi amiga?**

**-¡Claro que sí baka!-** le dije triste de tener que despedirme.

**-Naruto-chan-** le llamó Kushina dulcemente arrodillándose a su lado **-Esta es una enorme oportunidad para la pequeña Sakura que no puede perder.**

**-Eso no significa que dejarán de ser amigos-** comentó Minato dándonos una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

**-Siempre seremos amigos, baka-** le sonreí amistosamente, Naruto sin dejar de llorar removió algo sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un objeto que me tendió **-Es… mi dije-** dije con sorpresa, creía haberlo perdido el día que los había conocido, pero en vez de tomarlo le cerré la mano **–Quédatelo para que nunca te olvides de mí-** le susurré con una sonrisa.

**-Jamás lo haré, Sakura-chan-** y se lanzó a darme un abrazo sin pudor alguno aunque siempre trataba de estar limpia.

Ese mismo día en la tarde me fui con la familia Nara, él me ofreció una habitación que les sobraba en la casa a cambio de ayudarlo en los trabajos que me pidiera, él vivía sólo con su hijo Shikamaru, era gracioso aunque muy perezoso, ambos estudiábamos juntos para sus exámenes y Shikaku tuvo la generosidad de hacerme los trámites para inscribirme en una escuela pública siendo él mi representante tutelar, volví a sentir que la vida me sonreía de cierta forma e inmersa en mi la más grande de las alegrías le juré que sería una buena estudiante y eso hice, aún con los trabajos siempre saqué notas excelentes siendo la primera de mi promoción.

A los quince, fui legalmente Sakura Nara.

Con diecisiete años, gracias a nuestro gran promedio Shikamaru y yo logramos entrar sin mayores problemas a la Universidad de Konoha, yo logré obtener una beca completa de estudios en la Escuela de Medicina, mi padre (como le decía ahora) estaba orgulloso de mí y yo le debía mi vida, pues gracias a él estaba donde estaba ahora y me aseguré siempre de aprovechar aquella segunda oportunidad que la vida me había ofrecido.

Próxima a cumplir mis 23 años estaba recibiendo mi título de Médico Cirujano, Magnacumlaude, ese día volvía llorar pero esta vez de felicidad, de pasar a temerle a las personas, ahora salvaba sus vidas sin importar estrato, raza, edad o sexo, y eso hacía que mi alma se sintiera llena.

Inmediatamente comencé mi especialización en el área de Oncología pues sentía que eran aquellas personas las que más cuidado y apoyo necesitaban en sus vidas, y mis anécdotas por lo general ayudaban a aumentar las ganas de seguir adelante, me hice un nombre en el ámbito médico y poco después de obtener mi nuevo título ya tenía una importante oferta de trabajo que acepté, todo en mi vida finalmente había tomado un buen camino.

**END SAKURA'S POV**

Diciembre había llegado, en vez de ser una época de gran felicidad, para una familia amenazaba con ser de las peores jamás vividas. Una mujer se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar el gran llanto que clamaba por salir de su boca mientras su esposo y su único hijo la abrazaban con fuerza, frente a ellos y del otro lado del escritorio se encontraba un hombre de lentes y cabello grisáceo que los miraba con algo de pesar.

**-Lo lamento mucho señora Uzumaki, pero definitivamente es un tumor lo que le ha provocado todos sus malestares-** dijo lo más suavemente que pudo.

**-¿Qué podemos hacer, Doctor?- **preguntó el rubio mayor mientras la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro, no podía perder a la única mujer que había amado en su vida con locura.

**-Lo primordial es saber si es maligno o no, Minato-san-** el doctor le firmó unas órdenes y se las entregó **–Deberán mandarle a hacer una biopsia para ello, pero no esperar a los resultados, lo mejor será intervenir quirúrgicamente y de ahí mandar una muestra para analizarla y saber si necesitará de quimioterapia.**

**-¡Pero no tenemos dinero para costear una operación!-** se quejó el rubio menor algo exasperado.

**-Entiendo su situación y conozco al oncólogo que puede ayudarlos-** afirmó este dándoles un folleto que tomaron para revisar.

**-¿Dra. Nara?-** preguntó Minato al leer el nombre.

**-¿Cómo podrá ella ayudarnos?-** preguntó Naruto.

**-La Dra. Nara hace un reconocimiento mensual junto con su equipo de operaciones de los casos clínicos más complicados que pueda resolverse con una cirugía y no cobra nada-** explicó el hombre de lentes **–El caso de Kushina-san no es uno de los más complicados, pero si le exponen su situación estoy seguro que podrá ofrecerles algo.**

**-Lo haremos-** asintió Minato.

**-Muchas gracias, Doctor-** habló Kushina con voz entrecortada.

Y así lo hicieron, cerraron su viejo y tradicional negocio de comida y fueron a la ciudad donde llevaron los papeles necesarios para hacer la petición con la Dra. Nara, dejaron con su secretaria copia de todos los papeles importantes y le hicieron la historia médica completa a Kushina, luego de unas horas fueron de regreso a su casa para descansar, Naruto se sentía agobiado, les habían dicho que el caso de su madre no era lo suficientemente grave pero que igual lo pondrían para que le ofrecieran alguna alternativa. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño se conectó al internet buscando a uno de sus amigos que estuviera en línea, sin embargo no había ninguno, sólo una persona estaba de su móvil conectada a esas horas de la noche, su nombre decía Cerezo, tras pensárselos unos segundos se decidió a escribirle por primera vez desde que la había agregado en un momento de fiebre por tener más amigos que su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, o como a él le gustaba decirle, _el teme_.

_-Sé que es raro escribirte así sin siquiera habernos conocido, pero necesito hablar con alguien._

Muy por el contrario a lo que esperaba, recibió una sorpresiva respuesta.

_-__Cuéntame, extraño =3_- fue su amigable mensaje.

_-Mi mamá ha tenido muchos problemas de salud últimamente y estoy muy preocupado._

_-__¿Le han dicho de qué se trata?_

_-Un tumor, temen que sea cáncer pero todavía no lo han confirmado..._

_-__Vaya, lo siento mucho_

_-No te preocupes, dicen que con remover el tumor bastará y si es cáncer unos pocos tratamientos con quimio, pero no hemos podido conseguir todo el dinero para pagar la operación ni mucho menos las sesiones._

_-__Tranquilo, seguro todo saldrá bien_

_-Eso espero… en el Centro Médico de Konoha nos han dicho que debemos hacerlo lo más rápido que podamos, hemos pedido una revisión del caso con una doctora ahí, no recuerdo el nombre._

_-__¿La doctora Nara?_

_-Vaya, es muy popular al parecer._

_-__Tal vez un poco…_

_-Su secretaria nos ha dicho que aunque no nos regale la operación sí puede ofrecernos una alternativa, estoy algo desesperado, mi madre es mi vida._

_-__¿Tienes una foto de ella?_

Aquella pregunta le extrañó un poco, sin embargo buscó una donde estaban los tres juntos, la navidad pasada, y se la mandó.

_-__Es… Realmente hermosa_

_-Es la mejor mujer que pueda existir… Sin ofender._

_-__Jajajaja está bien, te pareces muchísimo a tu padre._

_-¿A que soy un encanto?_

Naruto se regañó mentalmente por haberle coqueteado a una desconocida y más estando en su situación actual, para su buena suerte ella lo tomó a manera de broma y continuaron hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo, se sintió tan agradecido que cuando supo que ella vivía en la ciudad se ofreció a invitarle una comida.

_-__Nos veremos entonces, extraño baka._

Tras aquella enigmática respuesta ella se desconectó.

**-Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre 'ttebayo-** murmuró el rubio rascándose la cabeza, aquella última oración le había parecido algo extraña pero no le dio mayor importancia y se fue a dormir ya más relajado.

Dos días después Kushina se cansaba cada vez más rápido, pero aquella mañana recibieron la llamada que les cambiaría la vida por siempre y de formas que, cierto rubio, jamás se hubiera imaginado.

**-¿Sí?-** preguntó Minato al teléfono, Naruto y su mujer lo vieron con interés y luego el rubio fue corriendo a sostenerlo al ver que comenzaba a temblar y le fallaron las piernas.

**-¿¡Qué sucede, papa!?-** preguntó alarmado, sin embargo el hombre no reaccionaba.

**-¿Minato?-** preguntó Kushina preocupada.

**-Gracias…-** murmuró el hombre al teléfono mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y lágrimas se dejaron arrastrar por sus mejillas **–Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias-** siguió repitiendo y de repente una emoción empezó a albergarlos a todos, le hizo señas a Naruto para que le buscara un lápiz y un papel y éste rápidamente se los llevó para que anotara lo que fuera necesario, minutos después, colgó.

**-¿Papá…?-** preguntó Naruto sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se cruzara en su rostro.

**-Nos vamos a la ciudad, no tendremos que pagar un centavo-** afirmó éste y los tres se abrazaron con las fuerzas renovadas dejando que las lágrimas se llevaran todas sus preocupaciones.

Viajaron a la mañana siguiente muy temprano y Kushina entró a quirófano a las siete de la mañana exactamente y para las diez ya estaba en la sala de recuperación privada que le habían ofrecido sin costo alguno, la familia Uzumaki no cabía en sí de felicidad e insistieron en conocer al _ángel_, como la pelirroja le había llamado, que le había salvado la vida, sin embargo no lograron que se presentara.

A los cinco días Kushina se encontraba muchísimo mejor, se le veía enérgica, con buen apetito y radiante, iluminando el corazón de los dos hombres que más la amaban, esa misma tarde su amena plática se vio interrumpida cuando alguien entró sin permiso a la habitación, se voltearon algo molestos por aquella grosera interrupción, pero quedaron en silencio que habría sido absoluto de no ser por los _bips _(ahora aumentados) de la máquina que registraba el ritmo cardíaco de Kushina.

**-Muy buenos días familia Uzumaki-** les saludó una mujer hermosa de largo cabello rosa y radiantes ojos verdes **–Soy Sakura Nara, su oncólogo, y es un placer volverlos a ver-** les dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

**-S..Sakura… pequeña-** tartamudeó Kushina al reconocer en aquella mujer a la pequeña niña que una vez hacía ya muchos años había alimentado como si fuera su propia hija.

**-Hola extraño baka-** le saludó Sakura a Naruto y éste abrió sus ojos con mayor sorpresa aún **–Creo que me debes una invitación a comer.**

Naruto como toda respuesta se levantó y la alzó en un fuerte abrazo mientras no podía evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a surgir.

**-Gracias, Sakura-chan-** susurró.

Minato también se acercó muy agradecido a darle un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento y luego de una corta revisión a la llorosa pelirroja los más jóvenes salieron a comer protegidos del frío invernal con gruesas chaquetas.

**-Creí que nunca volvería a verte-** le dijo el rubio mientras comían un plato de ramen **–Después de que te fuiste jamás volví a saber de ti.**

**-Mi padre, Shikaku Nara me trajo a la ciudad, y nunca te pedí el número-** explicó Sakura **–Además estuve muy ocupada estudiando.**

**-¡Es verdad! Eres una muy reconocida oncólogo-** exclamó asombrado Naruto, ella afirmó algo apenada con la cabeza y seguido se relataron cómo habían sido sus vidas.

**-Así que tienes un padre y un hermano-** sonrió el rubio alegre de verla tan entusiasmada, ella sonrió feliz.

**-Shikamaru es un problemático-** dijo ella a modo de burla, sin embargo el rubio arqueó una ceja sin entender **–Larga historia, luego te cuento.**

**-¿Tienes novio?-** preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

**-No-** respondió ella sonriendo **-¿Y tú?-** él sólo le respondió con una negación de cabeza mientras no podía evitar una sonrisa.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú en el chat?-** preguntó Naruto curioso.

**-Supongo que fue mi manera de darte las gracias por lo que hiciste aquella vez cuando niños-** ella le sonrió dulcemente y él se sonrojó **–Para ese entonces tú me ofreciste tu ayuda sin saber quién era, esto fue más o menos lo mismo.**

**-¡No me debías nada, Sakura-chan!-** exclamó apenado.

**-Te debo todo, Naruto-** negó ella **–Gracias a ti pude confiar en las personas otra vez, gracias a ti vi que existía gente que valía mucho la pena en este mundo, gracias a ti y a mi padre soy quien soy ahora, gracias a ti tuve una nueva oportunidad y eso vale más que todo el dinero del mundo.**

**-No sabes cuan agradecido estoy por haberte conocido ese día-** le respondió Naruto en voz baja.

**-Te aseguro que no tanto como yo.**

Siguieron hablando el resto de la velada, continuaron hablando por mensajería y saliendo de vez en cuando a comer, Sakura los invitó a pasar las navidades en su casa y ellos aceptaron gustosos así que el 24 por la tarde estaban todos reunidos, Minato y Kushina hablaban animosamente con Shikaku mientras Naruto y Shikamaru jugaban al pool, Sakura llegó después con unos papeles en sus manos.

**-Lamento la tardanza-** se disculpó quitándose la gruesa chaqueta que la protegía del frío **–Pero tengo excelentes noticias, Kushina-san.**

Nueva alegría embargó el ambiente mientras se abrazaban entre todos y seguían celebrando, Sakura con una radiante sonrisa se paró bajo el arco que comunicaba el recibidor con la sala de estar viendo fijamente a Naruto y éste atendiendo a su mudo llamado se acercó, cuando estuvo frente a ella, la pelirrosa le hizo un gesto para que mirara hacia arriba, encontrándose así con un muérdago.

**-Feliz Navidad, Naruto-** murmuró ella quien ya estaba muy cerca para cuando él bajó su mirada.

**-¿No es… muy temprano… para esto?-** preguntó Naruto tontamente hipnotizado por la fragancia de la chica, ella soltó una leve carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

**-No, porque te amé desde el momento en que me diste por parte de la vida una segunda oportunidad-** le respondió en un leve murmullo para luego atrapar sus labios en un tierno beso que fue aplaudido por los ahí presentes.

**-Felicidades, problemáticos-** se burló Shikamaru y la nueva pareja sonrió algo avergonzada.

**-Yo también te amo, Sakura-chan-** murmuró Naruto sacando de su bolsillo una cadena dorada de la cual colgaba el dije que ella una vez le había regalado para que nunca la olvidara, la pelirrosa le sonrió con alegría y volvió a besarlo con amor **–Feliz navidad.**

**-¡Por las segundas oportunidades!-** dijo Kushina feliz alzando la copa y todos brindaron con el alegre tintineo del cristal gritando a coro...

**-¡POR LAS SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES!**

La vida está llena de segundas oportunidades, solo debes saber tomarlas y aprovecharlas al máximo, y el mejor regalo de navidad que puedes ofrecerle a alguien, es una nueva oportunidad.

**.-*FIN*-.**

_Reviews…?_


End file.
